


I'll be home for Christmas

by RedDaruma



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Multi, Oops, Songfic, This just kind of happened, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDaruma/pseuds/RedDaruma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew is reunited after a particularly bad heist</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this just kind of happened.
> 
> Enjoy, I guess?
> 
> Also, the italicized song lyrics are meant to be in the backround.

_I'll be home for Christmas_

He sits alone, the penthouse dark, the yule log playing quietly in the backround. There is an unnerving stillness about the place. An underlying loneliness that seems both old and new.

Christmas was always their thing. From Geoff's Christmas eve feast, food and stories passed back and forth as the night went on, and Micheal's lights, shining brightly through to the next morning, to Gavin clumsily putting a star on top of the tree.

Jack always loved the yule log broadcast, claiming nostalgia to be the reason.

He sees it now, the nostalgia; as memories seem to float by, one after another, and thinks that maybe he's had to much to drink.

A light humming from the kitchen, a faded tune that no one seems to remember the words for, a faint smell of cooking ham, here for a second, but gone the next.

Jack handing everyone a present, a soft smile on her face, letting everyone open one the night before Christmas, the lads still trying to go for the biggest ones first.

Gavin hanging mistletoe in every doorway and high traffic area, making sure to catch people whenever possible, smug grin on his face at all times.

Ray on his DS, the animal crossing soundtrack echoing faintly.

Micheal joining in on Gavin's eggnog spurned caroling, the off key tunes mingling with laughter as the lyrics are changed to match a drunken whimsy.

_You can plan on me_

He looks to his left and sees the sleeping pills Gavin gave him.

> "I'm worried bout you Rye. You haven't been sleeping."
> 
> "I'm fine gavin."
> 
> "No, you're not. You haven't slept in days."

He is tired.

He doesn't stop remembering, even when the scenes change.

Gavin's smug grin, changing to a look of horror as Micheal falls, caught by the shot of someone he didn't notice.

Jack's soft smile, long turned to a pale blankness. Eyes cold and dead making sure what was left her boys got away.

Ray's startled shriek, and the shotgun blast catching him on his way from his perch to the rendezvous.

Micheal's face, blissfully unaware of what happened to him, the triumph of what seemed to be a successful heist, still alight on his features.

Geoff's silent tears, slowly slipping down his face as he watched his family die one by one, his face pale from bloodloss.

His own pleading voice, begging the last person he had to just stay with him. To hold on just a little bit longer.

_Please have snow and mistletoe_

There were no funerals.

Not in this world.

Not in this life.

There was only a light dusting of snow over too shallow graves.

There were only tears from a man that no one believed could feel.

Tears from him and no one else.

And they were right now.

He could not feel anymore.

Naught but one thing.

An ache.

An all too familiar ache that he thought died when he met them.

The ache hollowed him.

In a way, he became the skull.

He became the empty, violent, monster that struck fear into the very heart of this corrupted city.

_And presents on the tree_

He remembers hoping the feeling will leave again.

He remembers the screams.

The smell of smoke, rising high in the air.

The crackle of the flames as the police station burned.

The sound of explosions and the sight of maize bank crashing down.

He remembers coming home, the ache stronger than ever.

_Christmas Eve will find me_

He sits in the penthouse alone. It seems so empty without them.

He hasn't slept since.

He hasn't been able to.

He looks over to the pills again and stares.

He is tired.

He misses them.

_Where the love light gleams_

They always made sure to be together around the holidays. No matter what was going on.

They didn't take any outside jobs. They didn't do any heists.

They always made time for each other.

Why change tradition now?

_I'll be home for Christmas_

He gets up, for the first time today. He stretches his legs and stands straight.

He showers. He washes away the dirt and the grime, scrubbing away the last remaining pieces of the monster that razed the city not long ago.

He gets dressed. He wants to look nice when he sees them again.

He walks back to the couch and lays down.

He grabs the pills, holding the bottle gently.

He empties it and smiles, slipping off to find his family.

_If only in my dreams_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry


End file.
